The Origin of the Threat, Old and New
by J.P.L.C
Summary: The Chozo Science Team Altra records the origins of two threats: a gelatinous parasite and an energy absorbing parasite. Only 1 chapter long. Please R&R.


Legal Junk: I do not own the Metroid video game series and/or anything related. The video game company Nintendo (which I do not own) owns the series and anything related.

Author's Note: This is my second fan-fic, and the last part takes place a few months before the events of Metroid Fusion. You'll see what I mean. I also made up some names. Enjoy!

**The Origin of the Threat, Old and New**

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1185:_

We have recently found a cavernous planet devoid of any intelligent life somewhere in the Xatio sector. After our first scan of the planet, we have detected nothing that will harm our race so we plan on colonizing it and studying it to increase our knowledge of the universe. As usual, we will live in harmony with the planet's creatures and only use our technology to build the colony and science labs to continue study of the planet. We will name this planet Ealga.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1188:_

Our first colonization attempts were successful and we have a thriving community here on Ealga. Our further studies indicate some strange abnormalities within the creatures on this planet, like usually calm animals attacking our researchers, but they are nothing serious and we will continue to live here in harmony with nature.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1190:_

The creatures on this planet are becoming more hazardous and they seem to attack only us Chozo but remain calm with other animals. We are defending ourselves in ways that will not harm the animals but we wonder why they are attacking, what we have done to provoke them. We have only been eating the greenery, and it grows back. We have not damaged and ecosystems. Why do they attack? Further study is under way.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1194:_

We have discovered the root of the creatures' abnormalities. It seems to stem from a parasitic creature we recently discovered on this planet that we refer to as the Mimic, a gelatinous creature that feeds off of other creatures, kills them, and use their DNA to transform into exact copies with the same memories, skills, everything. We stumbled upon the Mimic when one animal became so destructive that we had to send a Chozo warrior to eliminate it. Upon elimination, the animal's remnants transformed into the Mimic and infected the Chozo's suit. Upon his return, the Mimic attacked his central nervous system and he had to be taken to the medical ward. We removed his suit without damaging the bio-link between the suit and the wearer and we eventually captured and contained the Mimic. The Chozo died in the ordeal, and we later learned that the animal that went berserk was in fact a Mimic that was using an animal's DNA to transform, and after the Chozo 'killed' the animal-Mimic, it returned to its original state and attacked the Chozo. We are beginning to believe that the Mimic appeared and infected this planet long ago and destroyed almost all life and transformed into what it became so that almost all the creatures we have seen are, in fact, Mimics. We have it in containment and are studying it closely.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1198:_

Nothing could have prepared us for this. The Mimic we captured transformed into the Chozo it killed overnight, power suit and all, and broke free. It has rallied together other animal-Mimics and attacked our colony. Whenever we destroy one, it transforms into its Mimic form and infects the killer; the more we kill, the greater their army becomes. We have now retreated into labs deep beneath the planet's crust and we are trying to devise a way to defeat the Mimic. We must use what data we have from when we contained it to do so.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1120:_

We have done it! Using what little data we have on the Mimic, we have created a biological parasitic organism that can absorb the life essence of an animal-Mimic thus absorbing the Mimic. Once our parasite absorbs it, it feeds off of it and grows. Its hunger is limitless so this single one can destroy the entire Mimic population on this planet. This one can then evolve and spawn to make sure that the Mimic threat will never return. This will also allow what animals that are left to reproduce and repopulate the planet as they once did. We have released our parasite, which we have named the Ultimate Warrior, into the ecosystem above and we will wait for the results.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1125:_

The Ultimate Warrior made short work of the Mimic and now the planet is free from the terror that is the Mimic. What animals are left can reproduce, and we can re-enter our colony. All is well.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1127:_

We are under attack again, and this time, it is not from the Mimic. The Ultimate Warrior has spawned faster that expected, and instead of leaving us in peace, it has attacked us. We thought it would not attack a creature not infected with the Mimic, but we were wrong; it latches on to any creature it can find, infected or not by the Mimic, and feeds off of that creature's life essence. We who are left have retreated into our underground labs again to devise a way to stop our previous saviour.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1129:_

Using what data we have from when we created the Ultimate Warrior, we have discovered how to stop it. It seems that the parasite is vulnerable to cold temperatures so we have created a powerful 'Ice Beam' to combat against it. We will send a small fleet of droids armed with this Ice Beam to the surface to attack the Ultimate Warrior and its offspring.

_Chozo__ Science Team Altra Log Entry 1130:_

We have succeeded in freezing the Ultimate Warrior and its offspring with the Ice Beam. We have also tried to completely destroy the parasite's offspring with concussion grade weapons after freezing them, and while some have been destroyed, others that have evolved only receive minor damage and the blast from the concussion grade weapon breaks them free from their frozen states (they were soon re-frozen after breaking free). Since we have no time to form a proper attack against the Ultimate Warrior and its offspring (the freezing method wears off after 2 Ealga days), nor do we have enough Chozo to form such an attack, we must leave Ealga. Our interstellar vehicles are being prepared as I record this. I have a feeling that even if we did combat the Ultimate Warrior, we would still lose. We created it to be as its name implies, and we succeeded. We just hope that we have not unleashed a new terror into the universe, and that one day, we will be able to destroy it once and for all.

* * *

After recovering and translating this data from the computers of the ancient civilization that used to thrive on SR388, the three researchers of Biologic Space Labs (B.S.L.) that were looking over this data pondered over what these entries were talking about.

"Well, we know now that the civilization was the Chozo, that the Ultimate Warrior was the first Metroid, and the offspring was, well, the Metroid's offspring," spoke up the first researcher.

"Good thing Samus Aran eliminated the Metroid threat once and for all," said the second. "Judging by her ship and by her weapons, I'm guessing that she was raised by the Chozo race. If that's true, one of their own did destroy it after all."

The third researched cocked an eyebrow at the second researcher. "You're crazy. She's just a really good bounty hunter with some extraordinary weapons, but we all know that the Chozo don't exist anymore."

"That's what they want you to think," responded the second researcher.

"Whatever," sighed the third researcher. "Anyway, I wonder what this 'Mimic' was. We haven't run across it on SR388."

"Of course not," pointed out the first researcher. "These entries clearly state that the threat of the 'Mimic' was annihilated by the Metroid."

"Yeah, but didn't one entry also say that the Metroid would make sure that the threat would never return?" asked the second researcher. "That makes it sound like it can appear again."

"If a species is extinct, it's extinct," stated the third researcher. "It just can't pop out of nowhere. Anyway, we've studied this long enough; let's get back to our usual work."

With that, the three researchers left the data and went on with their duties.

Little did they know that, deep under the planet's surface, an old threat was awakening. From the planet's core spawned a long extinct species, a gelatinous parasite that the Chozo knew as the Mimic, and that the B.S.L. and Samus Aran would later know as the X parasite.


End file.
